jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam
is a housemate in . LIam won HOH in the first week and made sure he was able to build connections with his fellow houseguests. He made it an easy week by nominating the most disliked houseguests in the house at the time. Following this, Liam was already being seen as a social threat but despite that he was never nominated until his eviction. Liam would later win HOH again and ensure Joshua's elimination. In the final 4 he shocked everyone by evicting Gly because Gly said he wanted JP to win. Liam choked in the final HOH competition and it cost him his spot in the final 2. He won Fan Favorite though. Biography 1. What is your name, age, gender, location/timezone, and occupation? Im Liam, 16, male, living in New Zealand with the NZDT Timezone(which is EST -6) and my occupation is a student, used to be a waiter but I quit ! 2. What is your strategy for BB11? I need to have a SUPERB social game. I am not very good at apps so most of my game is going to be behind the scenes, social and strategical gameplay. I don't like to play aggressively, so I will always be kind, but when my back is against the wall you might be surprised what I can pull out. Make the bonds, use them to get people to make moves that benefit me, and hopefully win at least one comp ?? Thats the ideal strategy. 3. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? I would rather lose and be loved because that is what happens in most orgs I play in and to be loved universally is a great thing that makes you feel appreciated. Being hated sucked, and i'd rather have a smile on my face scrolling through spec lounge as opposed to winning but being unable to stand the hate that was bestowed upon me. 4. What are your strongest qualities? My strongest qualities are my humour, which allows me to have smooth conversations that don't feel forced. My kindness, which means that I can appeal to people if i'm on the block and my lack of bitterness will help me get votes to stay. My compassion and empathy which allow me to bond with people of all walks of life, and my ability to speak clearly, English is my best subject which means I can articulate what I am thinking very well and if I need a conversation to serve me a purpose I can most likely chose the right sentences that will help me get that result. 5. Would you rather fight a horse sized mosquto or are you comfortable with your current relationships to mosquitos? Good question. I'd say I am comfortable with my current relationship with mosquitos, I like to think we a mutual respect for each other and I would NOT want to risk that for the chance to fight a horse sized one. They don't even bite me anyway, so I love them :heart: :heart: Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 11 Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Fan Favorite